Supernatural Horror Picture Show
by VikingGirl74
Summary: What happens when Amelia drags Sookie to the movies.


**Supernatural Horror Picture Show**

"Come on, Sookie! Sam and Bill should be on their way," Amelia yelled at me through my bedroom door. I looked like I was dressed to go to church, although the lavender dress I wore was a little too short for my liking. The white patent leather shoes were horrendous. Amelia insisted that I wear this nightmare of an outfit. I spent the afternoon curling ringlets in my hair that I ended up putting an ugly white hat over. Amelia let out a squeal when we found this monstosity at the local Goodwill. I grabbed the matching white patent leather purse and away I go.

My jaw dropped when I saw Amelia's outfit. Gold lame' shorts and a matching jacket. Gold tophat to match. Her hair was plastered with what looked like red spraypaint. Heavy eye makeup and bright red lips. Black tapshoes and blue socks. The sequined corset set off the whole crazy outfit. "How do I look," Amelia said in a squeeky voice. I laughed. Amelia was the one who came up with the crazy idea to go to the midnight show. Since I was a 'virgin' as she called me, she made me watch her DVD. She explained to me what to do and when to do it. "I can't think of the last time I ever did this. I'm glad I can still fit in my costume," Amelia said.

A knock sounded from the door. Amelia made fast tracks in that direction. I followed her. The tapping of our shoes on the wood floor echoed throughout. Amelia flung open the door to Sam and Bill. I laughed so hard. Sam had on a black suit and a hutchback with one of those bald caps. He looked paler than Bill, if that was possible. Bill was another sight to behold, in a pair of dark frammed glasses and his Member's Only jacket. I really laughed when I saw the little sweater vest he wore underneath. "I can't believe you talked us into this Amelia," Sam said. "Come on Sam, Sookie is gonna have fun," Amelia said in her perky tone. "Pam, Alcide and Eric said they would meet us at the revival house in Shreveport," Bill said seeming slightly embarassed. "Come on, Sookie," Amelia said as she put the cardigan on my shoulders.

Away we go. We all pile into Bill's black Beemer and headed to Shreveport. Sam complained that the bald cap was making him itch. Bill hated his glasses. He tried to take them off, Amelia scolded him and told him he needed to 'stay in character.'

We waited in line at the revival house among a large parade of freaks. And I thought Fangtasia was bad. Fishnets abounded. Then came a small woman in a red frizzy wig and a maids costume. She showed us fang when she saw Amelia. It was Pam. "You look so sweet, Sookie," she said in a fake Romanian accent. I laughed. "Where's Eric and Alcide," Amelia ask. "The boys are still fighting over what they were going to wear the last time I saw them," Pam said with a smirk on her face.

The line was starting to move. No sign of Eric or Alcide. "They better get here soon," I said. "Knowing them two, the fur and fangs are flying," Pam said with a smug look. Then I saw standing above the crowd a giant of a drag queen. I never laughed so hard in my life. Alcide Hevereax had to be the biggest queen of them all and the white rhinestone studded platforms didn't help. He had on a lovely black corset and garter belt. I just wondered how they could have found fishnets his size. Alcide was embarassed beyond belief. It was funny to see Shreveports premier contractor, dressed like a giant queen. "I can't believe Eric won," Alcide said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Won what," I ask. No sooner I ask that, I see my viking dressed in a tiny pair of gold lame' hotpants and matching boots. I laughed when I noticed that he used spray tan. It made him orange, but he didn't seem to care.

"Let the show begin. The star is here," Eric said smugly. Everyone in line stared at Eric. He definitely had the body for the part. "Why did you Alcide have to fight," I ask. "So I can enjoy deflowering the virgin," Eric said as he grabbed me and kissed my lips.


End file.
